The invention generally relates to wireless communication systems. In particular, the invention relates to channel estimation in a wireless communication system.
FIG. 1 is an illustration of a wireless communication system 10. The communication system 10 has base stations 121 to 125 which communicate with user equipments (UEs) 141 to 143. Each base station 121 has an associated operational area where it communicates with UEs 141 to 143 in its operational area.
In some communication systems, such as code division multiple access (CDMA) and time division duplex using code division multiple access (TDD/CDMA), multiple communications are sent over the same frequency spectrum. These communications are typically differentiated by their chip code sequences. To more efficiently use the frequency spectrum, TDD/CDMA communication systems use repeating frames divided into time slots for communication. A communication sent in such a system will have one or multiple associated chip codes and time slots assigned to it based on the communication's bandwidth.
Since multiple communications may be sent in the same frequency spectrum and at the same time, a receiver in such a system must distinguish between the multiple communications. One approach to detecting such signals is single user detection. In single user detection, a receiver detects only the communications from a desired transmitter using a code associated with the desired transmitter, and treats signals of other transmitters as interference. Another approach is referred to as joint detection. In joint detection, multiple communications are detected simultaneously.
To utilize these detection techniques, it is desirable to have an estimation of the wireless channel in which each communication travels. In a typical TDD system, the channel estimation is performed using midamble sequences in communication bursts.
A typical communication burst 16 has a midamble 20, a guard period 18 and two data bursts 22, 24, as shown in FIG. 2. The midamble 20 separates the two data bursts 22, 24 and the guard period 18 separates the communication bursts 16 to allow for the difference in arrival times of bursts 16 transmitted from different transmitters. The two data bursts 22, 24 contain the communication burst's data. The midamble 20 contains a training sequence for use in channel estimation.
After a receiver receives a communication burst 16, it estimates the channel using the received midamble sequence. When a receiver receives multiple bursts 16 in a time slot, it typically estimates the channel for each burst 16. One approach for such channel estimation for communication bursts 16 sent through multiple channels is a Steiner Channel Estimator. Steiner Channel Estimation is typically used for uplink communications from multiple UEs, 141 to 143, where the channel estimator needs to estimate multiple channels.
In some situations, multiple bursts 16 experience the same wireless channel. One case is a high data rate service, such as a 2 megabits per second (Mbps) service. In such a system, a transmitter may transmit multiple bursts in a single time slot. Steiner estimation can be applied in such a case by averaging the estimated channel responses from all the bursts 16. However, this approach has a high complexity. Accordingly, it is desirable to have alternate approaches to channel estimation.